


Canary

by Peach_song



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_song/pseuds/Peach_song





	Canary

  
“你能保证安卓不会再造成威胁吗？”

“——当然可以。”

卡姆斯基交叠着双腿，他幽深的目光穿过CNN主持人和一旁的摄像机，仿佛对着镜头后的什么人露出一个隐秘的笑意。

“我们可以向各位保证，仿生人未来将会永远遵循设计目的。当一群服从且有效率的机器。”

  
++

  
马库斯死了。他曾经健美的身体被拆解，高贵的灵魂被销毁，他的存在就如一颗流星一般短暂。康纳看着他的伙伴最后留下的零件，冰蓝色的眼珠子安静地躺在他的面前，是诘问，又是哀叹，仿佛直直地凝视着他，望进他的眼底。

始作俑者卡姆斯基显得非常愉快，“漂亮吗？”他柔声说，手指摩挲着那颗眼珠，“喜欢的的话，就送给你了。”他倚靠在落地窗框边，居高临下地俯视着被镣铐铐着、低垂着头的康纳——他的囚徒，他的性奴，他最完美的作品。

仿生人的抗争，无论是希望，努力，梦想，还是斗争，一切都已经结束了。大势已去，大局已定。异常仿生人被批量销毁，首领马库斯遭到拆解，康纳系列被停机。战斗结束了，而他们一败涂地。

康纳在意识到自己还有意识这件事的时候非常惊讶。

他被卡姆斯基重启。他的记忆和人格数据不知为何并没有遭到删除，而是被重新导入了机体。在意识灌入脑海的同时他像触电一样倒抽了一口气，棕色的眼睛里流露出震愕的神色。

但那也只是一瞬。又有什么意义呢？他想。他不再是机器，但他也没有值得拯救和保护的东西了。这样的他不如当一台机器。

他是这么想的，也是这么做的。

卡姆斯基将他囚禁在CyberLife大楼最顶层的总裁办公室里，新任的总裁不允许任何人出入这个房间。他每天会对康纳做一些奇怪的实验，比如，让康纳杀死克洛伊——RK800自然毫无心理障碍地开枪了。他收起沾着蓝血的手枪，抬头冷冷地望着他的主人，无机质的棕色的眸子看不出任何和人类相似的情绪。换做任何一个异常仿生人专家，都会断定康纳是一台机器，一个刽子手，他没有心，也没有感情，毫无疑问。

只有卡姆斯基不相信。康纳是他最完美的作品，是所有原型机里最接近人类的一个。卡姆斯基会证明这一点。

蓝色的仿生眼球咕噜噜地滚在地上，康纳漠然地往下看了一眼，没有伸手去接。仿生人的表情没有出现任何变化。

总裁有些失望，但并不气馁。在这一个月内，他已经无数次品尝过这种失败的滋味。他坚信自己的创作是成功的。他坚信RK800的体内仍然居住着一个名为康纳的灵魂。

“我知道的，康纳，你的心就在这里。”他像唱歌一样低声在仿生人耳边说道，后者的LED灯闪了闪，是清澈明亮的蓝色。“你不可能瞒过我。我会撬开你的塑料壳子，将它一点点的掏出来，看看它到底是什么样的。”

“我没有欺骗您，卡姆斯基先生。”康纳用平板无波的语调说道，“您可以做任何您想做的事情，我永远会忠实地执行您的命令。”

“是的，我会的。”卡姆斯基看着他，嘴角勾起一个诡秘的弧度，“我们会知道的。”

++

时间表显示现在是下午，可是窗帘被严实地拉着，整个总裁休息室因此显得昏暗不已。康纳被卡姆斯基绑在一张手术椅上，双腿被分开用皮带拴在椅子的两侧。他的上身披着一件衬衫，下半身则是一丝不挂，因此腿间的景象——那光裸的性器官，被他的主人尽收眼底。

卡姆斯基曾多此一举地给他加装了性爱组件，并尝试像人类一样和他交媾。效果并不好。康纳是一台机器，机器是不会有痛觉的，更罔论快感。但天才发明家并没有就此放弃。

“你的系统甚至自己都没有意识到。”总裁说道，他摸着自己的下巴，显得有些若有所思，“你的伙伴对你的影响，也许比你想象的还要大。”

康纳皱着眉头，他想到了马库斯那颗琉璃石一样漂亮的蓝色眼珠子。他的LED灯因此微弱地闪了闪。

“你看，我的推论是有道理的。”卡姆斯基胸有成足地说。他滚烫的掌心一点点抚摸过他光裸结实的大腿内侧，最后停留在后面一张一缩的后穴入口。修长的指节攀上了红色的穴口，不轻不重揉按它，然后随着穴口变得放松、柔软，他将手指伸了进去，另一只手则是富有技巧性地爱抚他的前端。

这熟练的前后夹击让康纳的口中不由自主地发出淫荡的呻吟。他的面颊泛起了红色，扭动着身体，脚趾蜷缩起来，就像是沉浸在了情欲中一样。他的表现并不比夜总会最受欢迎的性爱仿生人差。

然而卡姆斯基和康纳都知道那些不是真实的反应——它们是性爱组件匹配而的驱动程序。仿生人真正的灵魂仿佛透过被绑在椅子上的性奴的双眼，冷漠地注视着卡姆斯基像玩弄一个充气娃娃一样爱抚他的身体。

康纳不知道卡姆斯基想在他身上得到什么。他是一台机器，一台过时的、报废的机器。强奸、侮辱、攻击对他来说不具有任何意义，他不会感到羞耻和痛苦。他不明白卡姆斯基为何要这样做，更不清楚他要如何去做。

“现在，我要让你见一个人。”卡姆斯基轻声说道，“他是一个老朋友，我想你会愿意见到他的。”

康纳抿起唇，他听见背后的门打开又合上的声音。有三个人走了进来。其中两个人是卡姆斯基的保安，另外一人的身份由于数据不足而无法分析。很奇怪，他的侦查功能模块已经被卡姆斯基卸载了，可他仍然保留着遇事不决先调查的习惯。也许是那位名为康纳的人格遗留在这具机械身体里的恶习，他想，就像是蛇蜕。

“康纳，来见见你的老朋友吧……”卡姆斯基说道，他优雅地旋转椅子，让康纳的身体得以正对来人，“他一直很想念你呢……还来CyberLife找过你，不过被我挡在了外面……”

康纳被转过去，当眼前的场景通过视觉元件传到中央处理器的时候，RK800整个人都像是被雷劈中了，他额头的LED灯疯狂地闪烁起红光，系统甚至由于过度负荷而宕机了一瞬间。

“……康纳。”

对方用嘶哑而颤抖的声音说。

是汉克·安德森。

汉克看上去和离职的时候样子差不多，仍旧是邋里邋遢的，穿着一件灰色的帽衫。他被两个CyberLife的仿生人警卫架在当中，看样子像是直接被从家里揪出来，身上还沾着一身酒气。

“康纳……我以为你死了。”副队长睁着他的蓝色眼睛，瞳仁微微颤动，“你还活着？你在哪里……你……这是……”

康纳颤抖起来，这是他的身体反射性的保护行为。他尝试隐藏他自己——他现在半身赤裸绑在椅子上双腿大开的模样绝对称不上得体。然后安德森警官抬头看向卡姆斯基，脸上染了几分怒意，“卡姆斯基！你这混蛋，你给我……”

“嘘，嘘。”卡姆斯基摇了摇手指，于是旁边的保安粗暴地捂住了汉克的嘴。后者愤怒地发出唔唔的声音，康纳几乎是在处理器反应过来之前就大声喊道，“放开他！”

当他开口的时候他知道一切都完了。卡姆斯基低头望向他，那目光中除了惊讶，还带了几分喜悦。“康纳，哦，康纳。”他柔声道，“好孩子。你醒了。”

“我没有。”康纳涩声说道，他的辩解显得很无力，“刚刚系统检索到RK800-51残留的垃圾文件，影响了软体的稳定性。我已经将它们删除了。”

他能感受到汉克无声的目光火辣辣地打在自己的脸上，他不敢看汉克。他没想到卡姆斯基会做出这种事——他的意思是，汉克是一个货真价实的人类。卡姆斯基可以凌驾于所有仿生人之上，但他怎么能把一个人类这样大喇喇地绑架过来呢？

在汉克面前，他的软体不稳定性总是会大幅上升，他的搭档就像一剂病毒。在尘埃落定之后，仍然能在他废墟一样的灵魂中点燃一簇半点的火星。但他唯独不愿意汉克看见这样的他——他应当是骄傲、优秀、自由的仿生人警探，而不是被剪除了羽翼、剥夺了一切、囚禁在卡姆斯基办公室里的性奴玩具。

卡姆斯基挑起眉毛，看他的表情显然是半个字都不信康纳说的话。“我们会证明的。”他意有所指地说。

然后他将一根按摩棒塞进康纳的身体里。它是圆柱型的，大约有婴儿的小臂那么粗，温度比他的身体要高一些。康纳浑身一抖。他能感到那根按摩棒毫无阻碍地进入他经过扩张而变得柔软的身体，异物卡在他的盆腔里，向处理器系统叫嚣着它的存在。

汉克仍然被捂着嘴，他的目光直勾勾盯着康纳。那蓝色的眼睛里充盈的是愤怒，也是一些康纳不懂的东西。

卡姆斯基轻松地笑了笑，然后他启动开关，让按摩棒在康纳体内滋滋旋转起来。康纳的身体敏感度被调到最高，再加上高速运行的马达逐渐变得滚烫，他感到就像被一个真正的人类阴茎在体内疯狂地肆虐一样。他忍不住闭上眼，口中发出尖锐的喘息。他的后穴湿软成了一片，随着按摩棒在里面抽插、旋转、鼓弄，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，听上去格外的色情。

“你看。”卡姆斯基在康纳耳边暧昧地说，“你简直像个放荡的婊子。安德森在看着你呢。还是说，被他看着让你更加兴奋？”

“不……”

“你喜欢他，对吗？所以你不想让他看到你这副样子，肮脏下流，像个妓女一样被人随意玩弄，还叫得那么大声……瞧，你已经湿得不像话了。”卡姆斯基故意把沾着康纳体液的手指拿到他面前，逼他看着他自己分泌的淡蓝色液体，然后将它塞进康纳的嘴，阻止他用力咬住下唇以防备呻吟泄露的行为。

他用两根手指搅弄他那根贵重的舌头，康纳因此被迫大张着嘴，唾液沿着他的下颚不断地流淌。他痛苦地皱着眉头，眼眶通红，额头汗涔涔，简直像要哭出来一样。毫无疑问他的表情十分“痛苦”，但没人能有力地证明他是由于程式设定而生理地痛苦，还是因为人格受创、灵魂悲鸣而震颤地痛苦。

安德森不清楚这一点。RK800告诉他是前者，而卡姆斯基则正在向他证明后者。

“安德森副警长，”总裁没回头，拖着嗓子大声说道，“如果你再把头偏过去，康纳先生的屁股就要承受多一倍的负担了——还是说，这就是你想看到的？”

“F*k！”汉克愤怒地骂道。他刚刚将脸拧向一边以避免看着康纳被卡姆斯基插着屁股玩弄，而他的小计俩被卡姆斯基轻松识破了。保安粗暴地握住他的下巴，将他的脸扳了回来，强迫他看着他昔日的搭档受难的模样。

按摩棒是根据康纳的身体定制的，它熟悉他的内部结构，沿着狭窄湿热的甬道一路挤进去，表面凹凸不平的凸起研磨他的内壁，而尖端那个粗糙的脑袋则凶狠地顶着那个点。康纳浑身颤抖，他被绑在椅子上的手腕和大腿紧紧绷着，皮肤甚至用力过度被皮带勒出了蓝色的鲜血。他咬着牙忍受着从未有过的高负荷，LED疯狂跳动。他快要忍受不住了，生理上和心理上的，汉克会怎么看他？仿生人不会哭泣，可就像没法忍住高潮一样，他也没法忍住他的眼泪。

他想向汉克求助，可是不行。一台机器不会向汉克·安德森求助。他无意间扫到一眼汉克的表情，警官的拳头紧紧攥着，他被迫捏着下巴望着自己，像是在忍耐着什么。那神情是厌恶吗？是失望吗？是对康纳的幻灭吗？康纳绝望地仰起头，他在和汉克告别的时候还是那么的骄傲、自由而美丽。汉克是他最尊敬的人类，他想让汉克为他骄傲，他宁愿自己死去，也不愿将自己最丑陋的一面展现在汉克面前。这是对他的侮辱，也是对汉克的。

他感到自己的眼眶正在承受着重于千斤的压力，不得不调动所有的内存来阻止绝望和痛苦的泪水从里面流出来。他快到极限了。他以为卡姆斯基最多只会将他拆解、损毁、然后扫描分析他的记忆，然而现在遭遇到的事情比被拆解还要丑陋恐怖一万倍。

他的制造者是一个多么可怕的恶魔啊。

他巴不得在一个月前和他的战友马库斯一起在战斗中死去。这比变成卡姆斯基的玩物好一万倍。康纳从未质疑过自己无穷的生命，但他突然开始痛恨那云端的记忆而导致他不得不一次又一次重生——卡姆斯基为什么要赋予他永生？为什么要夺走他死亡的权利？有时候活着比死更加痛苦。快感比疼痛更让人失去心智。创造者身体力行地教会他这一点。

卡姆斯基重新搅弄起他的舌头，逼迫他抬起线条优美的下颚，露出脆弱的脖颈。他的身体——他美好的、修长白皙的人造身体因此一丝不挂地彻底展现在汉克面前。恶魔的另一只手开始逗弄起他的性器，康纳因而惊喘起来，他扭动着身子想要逃离卡姆斯基技巧精湛的玩弄，可都是徒劳。卡姆斯基轻而易举地抓住了他，慢条斯理地摩挲着阴茎顶端，康纳忍不住弓起腰，发出让他自己都难以置信的呻吟。

卡姆斯基甚至握住了按摩棒的下端，故意用力拔出来，再狠狠刺进去。他总能找到康纳最脆弱的那一点。后者不由自主地尖叫出声，他像虾米一样企图蜷缩起身体，这导致整张椅子都开始摇晃起来，卡姆斯基不得不按住他的肩膀。“是不是敏感度太高了？”他嘟囔道，然后用那双幽深的目光凝视着仿生人脆弱、茫然、苍白的面颊。压力值攀升到85%。差不多是顶峰了。

于是伊利亚·卡姆斯基决定再加一把火。

他将康纳的阴茎握在手里，然后用一个环套在根部，阻止机体里液体的流动。这让沉浸在快感中的仿生人浑身僵住了，他难受地扭动着身子，然而这没能释放半点他的压力。“不……不要……住手……啊啊啊……”康纳语无伦次地哭叫着，他的模样难看透了，他挣扎着，尖叫着，椅子被他摇晃得吱吱作响，像一条被扔上案板拼命扑腾的鱼。他不得不这么做，哪怕汉克会因此嫌恶得皱起眉头，用看苍蝇的眼神看他。

“乖孩子，求我。”卡姆斯基温柔地说。

这声音是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。康纳仰起头，泪水从他的眼眶中汩汩流下。他合着眼，他感到汉克的目光像利剑一样刺穿他的胸口，将他牢牢钉在这把刑具一般的椅子上。

“求求你……”他闭着眼，小声说道。他自暴自弃地攥紧拳头，抬起脸，让泪水在面孔上流得更加肆意。

“应该叫我什么？”卡姆斯基说道。

“卡姆斯基……”

“不对，重来。”一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，康纳浑身重重一颤，屁股好像被打红了，火辣辣地痛着。他的视野甚至由于高度负荷而变得模糊不堪。

“求求你，主人……”

“也不是这个。”卡姆斯基又拍了一巴掌，那两个露在外面的屁股现在一样红了。康纳悲哀地扭过头去，用细如蚊吟的声音说出最后一句话。

他一直知道，他只是装作不知道。

“伊利亚……”

这个名字出口的同时，卡姆斯基终于心满意足地笑了，他低下头轻吻了一下他的额头，温和地说，“好男孩。”

然后他将限制康纳阴茎的束缚环拿去。

这是奖励，奖励一个乖巧的性奴，奖励康纳贴心的表现，也是获胜者的炫耀——两位人类雄性之间的撕咬。卡姆斯基是赢家，他一直都是。

在卡姆斯基和汉克共同的注视下，最后一台RK800原型机眼睁睁地高潮。淡蓝色液体从高挺的性器中喷射出来，溅得到处都是，有一些甚至溅在了卡姆斯基的身上。后者则丝毫不介意地揩了揩，将它们送到自己的嘴里，那表情简直像在品尝什么人间美味。

“不……”康纳喃喃道。他额角的LED疯狂地闪烁着红光，他不知道汉克现在是什么表情，他不敢看，也不能看。他知道自己彻底失去了汉克·安德森。他们不再是搭档，也不再是朋友。他失去他了。

卡姆斯基扳过他的脸。仿生人的压力值已经超过了90%，过高的压力容易引起死机。这一个月期间，任凭他用尽了手段，康纳的压力值从未超过60%。今天他终于成功了。卡姆斯基毫不介意地揩去自己身上的淡蓝色精液，将束缚着康纳的束带一一解开。仿生人的眸子茫然失神，而汉克直直的凝视着他，眉眼中满是复杂的神情。

卡姆斯基现在是地球上最有权势的几个人之一，他想要怎么折磨康纳，都不是他一个离职的警察可以插手的。康纳曾经是那样的强大美丽，就像一只展翅欲飞的鹰，然而这只鹰被它的创造者折断了翅膀，关在不见天日的房间里。雄鹰变成了小巧漂亮的金丝雀。

卡姆斯基知道汉克在想什么——这个警察对康纳发展出了和人类相仿的感情，将他当做了朋友，知己和家人。然而，在可怜的小仿生人受难的时候，身为他最信任的最依赖的人类搭档，却对此无能为力。他救不了他，反而要被他拼死保护。所以警察因此感到愧疚、自责和痛苦——就和他没能救下他六岁的儿子一样。

卡姆斯基因此感到一种隐秘的快意。如果不是迫不得已，他永远不会让汉克·安德森踏入CyberLife的大门。虽然他可以心安理得地利用康纳对汉克的依赖，但那并不意味着他可以毫无芥蒂地接受他们两情相悦的联系。

他让人送走了汉克·安德森。他知道这会是自己最后一次见他。

总裁回到不发一言的仿生人身边。按摩棒被从后穴中拔出来了，那红肿的穴口仍然一张一合，显得凄楚可怜。他安静地躺在那里，脸上还带着泪痕，他的目光虚浮地望向半空中，看上去像一只濒死的绝望的鸟，遥遥望着窗外曾经属于他的蓝天。

卡姆斯基知道自己摧毁了他，同时也重建了他。

“我赢了，康纳。”总裁的声音带着悠然自得的笑意，“你试图杀死你自己，但你和其他仿生人不同的一点就是——你无法格你自己的盘。就算将这些数据清除，毁掉你的人格，忘掉你的过往，你也不可能再由人退回一台机器。它们永远在那里。这就是人类伟大的地方。”

“你们的生命是虚假的。来自于釱和金属，来自于塑料和电路。”

“但你们的灵魂是真实的。你们的思考，情绪，喜怒哀乐，都是一个崭新的智慧种族。”他的手温柔地摩挲着康纳失神茫然的面颊，“如果说人类是上帝的杰作，那你就是我的杰作。”

那张俊美的脸上还残留着未干涸的泪水，LED始终保持着示警的红色。他现在看上去比过去一个月都要像一个木偶，可卡姆斯基知道，现在的康纳是最真实的。他的身体，他的灵魂，他的痛苦，他的泪水，他的绝望，他一切的一切。

他一手缔造的最完美的作品。


End file.
